Helen
WiP ~Appearance~ Helen has frizzy brown hair that reaches to about her shoulders and cold gray eyes. Her eyebrows are thin, and her nose sharp. Her fair skin doesn't tan easily, but it does tan. She doesn't care much for her appearance, so her hair is often tangled and dirt is often spotting her skin. Helen is about average height, standing at 5'5", and has a fairly skinny build due to a lack of constant food source. She has large, shiny raven wings with a wingspan of about 15 feet. Her torn clothing consists of gray pants and a maroon shirt. She often wears a red sweatshirt or cloak to hide her raven wings. Brown boots cover her feet. ~Personality~ Helen is a very cold and slow to trust girl who seems to be suspicious of everybody. She has sharp eyes, and thus is very observant. Helen hides her emotions behind a serious face, but can be very protective. If someone really can earn her trust, then she will become very loyal and will be willing to help however she can. However, if one were to ever betray her trust, well...let's just say don't. Helen has a soft spot for birds and kids, and will care for them as often as she can. There seems to be a childlike wonder about her sometimes, and she seems slow on most uptakes. She does not believe stealing to be wrong, though killing unless it is for self defense is a no no. ~Backstory~ When Helen was a young girl living in the Medieval Sect, she would be picked on for having wings and being thought of as freaky. One day when she was being bullied, a boy named Hitan saved her. He also had wings, and the two became close friends. When Helen was about 15, someone was sent to kill her. She ran with Hitan, but, eventually, he told her to run while he fought off the figure. She agreed and ran, and now believes he is dead. She is still being hunted and is thus still on the run. ~Story~ Helen was first introduced stealing something from the Modern Sect. She only stole some food, but was stopped and met Nimarfira, Lua, Crow and Hitan. She found it very annoying people followed and stopped her, and was even more annoyed when she discovered Hitan was still alive and didn't find her sooner. Very big WiP ~Character Relationships~ Despite the fact that she travels often, she rarely meets anybody. >Hitan< Hitan is Helen's romantic interest and travelling companion. He's probably the only person she fully trusts, as she's known him since her childhood. She respects him, so if says he needs to go somewhere, she won't press for answers. She seems completely different around Hitan than around anyone else. Even if at times it seems she doesn't really want to listen, she probably still is but it just looking to tease him. Wip? >Galaxian< Helen doesn't know too much about him, not has she seen him much, but she knows two things for certain: Hitan knows him and she really likes his sandwiches. >Rai< Though the two have interacted little, he is definitely one of the people she holds a strong dislike for. She does think he has a nice... lair (?), though. >Super Secret Dude< It's complicated. Wip. ~Trivia~ * She loves pickles * And sandwiches * She had a brief job at Subway, but was fired to due obvious reasons * Her new favorite food is napkins Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:OC